And Puppy Makes Three
by ComeBackWombat
Summary: Sebastian thought he was being sneaky, but Blaine discovered his little surprise. The question is whether Blaine is going to let Sebastian keep it. As far as Sebastian is concerned, it's not really up for debate - he already named it. Oneshot


**Author's Note:** This one is a little shorter than I like to make my oneshots, but I feel like adding fluff for the sake of a word count would ruin it, ya know? Anyway, this was born from the fact that I'm STILL arguing with my fiance about getting a puppy... did I mention we already have two chinchillas? Haha!

**Summary:** Sebastian thought he was being sneaky, but Blaine discovered his little surprise. The question is whether Blaine is going to let Sebastian keep it. As far as Sebastian is concerned, it's not really up for debate - he already named it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Take that up with Ryan Murphy.

* * *

**And Puppy Makes Three**

Blaine and Sebastian were lying on their couch, Sebastian's head in Blaine's lap, as the evening news played. Their apartment was quiet, but it was peaceful. Truth be told, Blaine cherished these moments. There weren't many times Sebastian completely dropped his guard and relaxed, especially with his current school load. Blaine had just finished his degree, but Sebastian was in law school. If anything, he just kept getting busier.

When Sebastian had announced he was going to law school, Blaine hadn't been surprised in the slightest. Sebastian's father was ecstatic when his son had told him, and the two were actually forging a bond over it. Sebastian had tried to act like it was no big deal, but Blaine knew better. He'd seen the tears in Sebastian's eyes when he heard his father say for the first time how proud he was of his son.

Not many people knew it because he worked so hard at hiding it, but Sebastian was a complete and utter teddy bear when he actually managed to find something that tugged at his heartstrings. So far, Blaine had only come across three things that turned his boyfriend into mush – Blaine himself, babies, and the surprise Blaine had discovered when he was cleaning Sebastian's office.

Sebastian's fingers were tracing circles on Blaine's leg idly, but Blaine knew he was paying more attention to the TV than what he was actually doing. Blaine leaned down and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled at that, remembering when it used to be so hard for Sebastian to say those words.

"You're not really as scary as you think you are," Blaine murmured, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "I know you want everyone to think you're a badass lawyer-to-be, and most people do, but I know better."

"And how do you know better?" Sebastian asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I saw the puppy, Bas."

Sebastian stared at Blaine blankly before finally breaking into a smile. "Can we keep him?"

"Bas," Blaine sighed. "What are we going to do with a puppy?"

"Care for it- duh," Sebastian scoffed.

"I don't-" Blaine stopped as his boyfriend jumped off the couch, running down the hallway. A moment later he reappeared, his arms full of one adorable, happy German shepherd puppy. "Bas."

"Seriously, how can you say no to this face?" Sebastian asked, holding the puppy up in front of his own face. Sebastian laughed when the puppy licked his nose.

"Ew," Blaine cringed. "You shouldn't let him lick your face."

"Why not?"

"It's unsanitary. Besides, I'm the only one allowed to kiss your face."

"Oh, so everyone else is allowed to kiss the rest of me?" Sebastian smirked, eyebrow raised in a taunting manner. Blaine shook his head.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it."

"Come on, Blaine!" Blaine squeaked in surprise when the puppy was deposited into his lap.

"Sebastian, he's probably not even potty-trained. We live in an apartment, for God's sake! Do you even know if we're allowed to have pets?"

"Our landlord saw me carry him in. Try another argument."

Blaine glared at Sebastian. "Don't turn this into one of your practice debates. I'm not one of your law school buddies." Blaine glanced down at the puppy as it licked his hand and gently gnawed on it. He pulled his hand away and rested it on the puppy's back.

"No, you're definitely not," Sebastian chuckled. "They probably wouldn't be any fun in the bedroom."

"Don't change the subject."

Sebastian frowned and gave Blaine his most pathetic look he could muster. Unfortunately for Blaine, Sebastian had somehow managed to master the puppy-dog look.

Blaine looked down at the puppy, which had by this point curled up in his lap and was sound asleep. His hand stroked gently over the puppy's head, toying gently with one of his ears. The ear twitched, but for the most part, the puppy continued to sleep.

"His name is Jasper."

Blaine's eyes widened as he stared up at Sebastian. "You already named him?"

"He's my new best friend," Sebastian shrugged. "Of course I named him. What was I supposed to do, just keep calling him, 'Boy?' That would never do. He needs a proper name if he's going to be part of our family."

Blaine bit his lip and looked back down at the puppy, before looking back up at Sebastian. The moment that statement was out of Sebastian's mouth, Blaine knew he couldn't say no.

Blaine could count on one hand the number of times Sebastian had referred to their apartment as home; he usually just called it, 'the apartment.' He had never, to Blaine's knowledge, referred to them as family. For crying out loud, they had been dating over a year before Sebastian finally said he loved Blaine. Emotions were not Sebastian's forte.

Blaine, however, had a much easier time with them. He knew six months into their relationship Sebastian loved him, even if the other boy couldn't say it. It was the same way he knew Sebastian already loved the puppy and there was no way that puppy was going anywhere.

"Okay, we can keep Jasper on one condition."

"What's that?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head curiously.

"I'll take him outside, but you're cleaning up if he has an accident."

Sebastian grinned and scooped the puppy up into his arms before leaning down and giving Blaine a kiss. "Deal."


End file.
